


Dick Ache

by musiclove915



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, CBT, Collars, College | University Student Dean Winchester, F/M, Hook-Up, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Med Student Castiel (Supernatural), STIs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclove915/pseuds/musiclove915
Summary: Dean has an active social life that gets him in trouble from time to time. Luckily he has a doctor that he can see.Or, the five times where Dean got tested for STIs and showed Castiel his dick and the one time he didn’t.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Donna Hanscum/Dean Winchester, Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	Dick Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is very different for me. Like I've never written something like this at all. But I saw the prompt on Twitter from Dirtcord Dream and asked the person who made it if I could write it. They gave me their blessing and I wrote this. It's not as sexually as most people would think with tags like that, but I enjoyed working on this. It also helped me take my mind off of my job and other stories.
> 
> Without a further ado, enjoy.

**1\. Lisa**

Dean was not a slut. True, he had an active social life but who didn’t when they were 21? After being away from family for the first time in his life, and not having to take care of his younger brother, not that it was a burden or anything, but he could focus on himself and his sexual needs without Sammy bursting in on them at any moment was a godsend. And the past year, he had a dorm room by himself so he could entertain more often.

And entertain he did.

The past weekend, he had Lisa over. He met her at the gym a few days before that when he finished lifting weights and she had gotten out of a yoga class. She caught his eye from her tight pink sports bra and her even tighter leggings that showed the delicious curve of her ass where Dean could tell she was bare underneath. When she walked by going to the locker room he got an eyeful of her and he wanted. Running to the men’s locker room, Dean ripped his shirt off and wiped himself off before throwing it into his bag. He grabbed another shirt, one he had stuffed in weeks ago and most likely smelled to high heaven but at least it was dry, putting that one on and topping it all off by drowning himself in body spray. Grabbing his bag, he raced out waiting for that sexy woman to exit herself.

And then he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

“What the fuck,” he grumbled to himself after waiting for 10 minutes. Was it really worth it to wait for one woman when there were so many who eyed him while he waited. He could get with someone else and come back to her at a later date, something he’d done in the past and it always worked out for him. But before he accepted defeat and opening the different ‘dating’ apps on his phone, she walked out freshly showered in clothes that hugged her wet body better than her workout things.

‘Accidently’, he bumped into her, and then apologized for his foolishness. They continued talking, Dean wasn’t really surprised that he didn’t have to try as hard with Lisa as he normally had to. Within a few minutes they were on their way to Dean’s dorm, much to the delight of his rising cock. They chatted all the way, but he couldn’t say what they talked about, he was more interested in seeing her in even less clothes. He could picture her riding him, moaning as he went deeper into her. He had to discreetly adjust himself a few times along the way. The moment Dean closed his door and turned around, Lisa was on her knees pulling his shorts and jock down around his ankles. They spent a few hours in different positions until both were sweaty and gasping for breath. Eventually, Lisa left with her hair a mess and a grin on her face. Dean said he would call her, but they both knew that wouldn’t happen. They had a fun time and that was all it was.

“Dean Winchester?” A nurse called breaking him from his reminiscing.

With a sigh he walked over to the open door. He passed by a couple that looked terrified to be there, and a young guy that looked as if he was expecting the worst. All in all a cheery place. Following behind the nurse, Dean didn’t notice anything other than how her ass bounced with every step. If he wasn’t worried about a possible STI, he’d charm her out of her pants. Leading him into one of the examination rooms, she told him someone would be with him shortly. He asked if she’d come back and kiss it better, but his normal charm didn’t work in a clinic. She rolled her eyes and closed the door. That didn’t count as a rejection, at least not to him.

Drumming his fingers on the table, Dean was getting bored. He hopped off and started wondering around the room. He started opening drawers and cabinets seeing what interesting things were hidden. Not much was, other than the usual things like tongue depressors and cotton swabs. There wasn’t anything interesting probably, so people don’t steal. He took a cotton ball just because he could. Still looking through things, he heard the door open.

“Mr. Winchester?” A deep voice called.

“Just call me Dean,” he replied not even turning around.

“What brings you in today? Other than raiding our limited supplies?”

A sarcastic retort was almost out of his mouth when he turned, but got stuck when Dean looked into the bluest eyes he’d ever encountered. Fuck the guy was gorgeous. Even with his raised eyebrow waiting for a response.

“Sorry, got distracted in your eyes.”

The guy rolled his eyes. There must have been something in the air. “What brings you in?”

“Well,” Dean hesitated. How did he say what was wrong?

“Well?”

“There’s, um…aspotonmydick.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t catch that.”

He took a deep breath. “I have a spot on my dick.”

“It might be a freckle that you’ve never noticed before.” The guy said nonchalantly as he made a note on the file.

“Yeah, I know every Benny on my body, buddy. This is new.”

“Okay, can you describe it for me?”

“My dick?”

Another eye roll. “No, the ‘spot’.” He even used air quotes.

“Well, it’s red…”

“Is it large or small?”

“Are we still talking about the spot or my dick? Because if we’re talking about my dick, let me tell you it’s bigger than—”

“No. No, we are still discussing the spot.”

“Oh, I guess smallish? I don’t know what would be small or big in that sense.”

“Okay, I might have to examine the area to make sure nothing is wrong.” He moved over to a cabinet and took out a pair of rubber gloves. Putting on one he turned around. “May you remove your pants?”

“Wow, usually I say that to _other_ people. Weird to hear it said to me.” The guy didn’t look impressed. Without a further ado, Dean pulled his pants and underwear down.

“Have you recently had sexual intercourse?” He asked as he was on his knees while moving Dean’s dick around to see the spot that brought him there.

Dean didn’t know how to respond while someone was grabbing him. “Yeah,” he squeaked out staring straight ahead.

“Was it a female?”

He nodded. How did he know that?

“Did she wear red lipstick?”

That foresight was really impressing him. “Wow, you’re really good. How’d you know?”

The guy stood up and took off his gloves. “Because your ‘spot’,” finger quotes again, “is nothing but lipstick.” He grabbed the folder and walked to the door. “I recommend washing your dick better.” He opened the door and slammed it shut.

With his pants still down, Dean reached for his dick and smeared the lipstick off. He shrugged when the spot disappeared. At least he didn’t have anything.

**2\. Benny**

After telling his friends about the ‘lipstick incident’, as he called it, they made fun of him like the proper friends they were. But after a week, Dean was getting tired of it. It was funny at first, he’d laugh along with them, but that quickly got old.

“You sure that isn’t too much weight, Dean?” Benny asked already snickering over the upcoming punchline. “Don’t want you to see ‘spots’.” The others laughed, but Dean rolled his eyes. If they were going to make fun of him, couldn’t they be creative? Well, looking at the group, it wouldn’t surprise him if he was the only one who was passing his classes. It might be with C’s but at least he was passing.

“Yeah, ‘cause you had a spot on your dick,” Gunner clarified the joke.

Wow, they were stupid.

“You know, Benny,” Dean started, “you talk about my dick a lot. Do you want to be the next in line to get a taste?” He smirked knowing just how to get under Benny’s skin.

“Fuck you,” he sneered back. “I ain’t queer.”

“You sure? I won’t think any differently of you.” He looked around at the group who were trying not to laugh. “They might, but I won’t.”

“Maybe you don’t want to get lipstick on you again.” Benny feebly tried to comeback with.

Dean dropped the dumbbells he’d been lifting. “Well, you can wear some if you want to feel pretty.” Three people held back Benny as he lunged towards Dean. They dragged him away so he could calm down. Dean shook his head with an amused smirk on his face. Benny was a homophobe that would beat up a guy for looking in his vicinity for too long without a second thought. Most of the group had fun pushing his buttons seeing how far they could get before he snapped, but they never went as far as Dean did. Dean mostly did it because he had a feeling that Benny was gay, or at least bi. And if that was the case he wanted to be the one to pop his cherry and welcome him to the LGBTQ community with a bang.

After finishing his last rep, and seeing none of his friends had come back, Dean went to take a shower. When he got to his locker, he pulled off his shirt and grabbed a towel from his bag. Chucking his socks, shoes, and shorts, he walked over to the stalls in nothing but his jock and the towel over his shoulders. He could feel the stares he got while on his way, most of the eyes on his packed pouch and that was how he liked it. Before stepping into a shower stall, a hand on his shoulder quickly spun him around and his back slammed into the tiled wall.

“So you think you’re funny,” Benny sneered.

“I think I’m fucking hilarious.” He smirked.

“I wonder how funny you’d be when I pound your pretty face in.”

Dean knew how to deal with people like that, being raised by John Winchester there was an ever revolving door of douchebags that Dean and Sammy had to deal with. And there was only one surefire way to show who’s boss. Without a second thought, he grabbed Benny’s junk, clenching his fist. Benny gave a gasp and fell to his knees.

“I think I’d be really funny when I crush your nuts. How about you stay down there like the dog you are.” With Benny down there, he let go. A cocky smirk spread across his lips. The positions they were in was very beneficial for him. “I knew you wanted my dick. You’re already on your knees.”

“Fuck yo— “He was interrupted as Dean shoved his smelly crotch into Benny’s mouth holding it him in place.

“Now, now, Benny boy,” he tutted, “it’s rude to talk with your mouth full.” Moving the head back, he saw how pissed his friend was, but also one small move. Benny licked his lips tasting the sweat trapped in the jock. “Do you want to suck my cock?” Dean asked seriously. Neither of them moved. Dean was about to shove his crotch back but stopped when he felt Benny nod. His grin grew. Benny slowly moved his hands to the jock’s waistband. That wasn’t how Dean wanted it. He gripped the hair already in his hands tightly, forcing Benny to look up. “Say ‘please’.”

Looking up, Benny’s eyes clearly showed his rage and if Dean let his grip slack for just a second it would’ve been over. But slowly, those same eyes filled with lust. Eventually, he whispered the magic word, much to Dean’s joy.

And true to his word, Dean popped Benny’s cherry with a bang. A very long and loud one that took place in the shower stall. They were both amazed they weren’t kicked out. They figured someone must have enjoyed the show.

At the end, Benny threatened Dean to never tell anyone, but the sentiment was moot with cum leaking out of his ass.

“Dean Winchester?” A nurse called breaking him from his reminiscing.

It had been two days later, and Dean was once again worried he had an STI. It would be his luck that Benny would have something and ‘neglect’ to tell anyone. Stupid fucker.

Again, he followed the nurse, not bothering to stare at her ass knowing nothing would come of it. At least hitting on her, she was a little more pleasant. Again he was still lead to the same room. Maybe he’d get to see his blue-eyed nurse again. And that time he checked to make sure there wasn’t any lipstick on his dick again. At least he didn’t need to wait long for someone to walk in.

“Mr. Winchester?” His angel asked looking at the folder. When he looked up, his professional demeanor shifted to one of irritation. “Dean,” he deadpanned.

“Hey, it’s you again.”

“Yes,” he regretted having to do his job and not kicking Dean out. “What can I help you with today?”

“It’s my dick.”

“Or course it is,” he sighed and then tried to be professional again. “What seems to be the problem this time?”

“Well, a few days ago I was fucking this dude,” the guy’s eyebrow rose, “and I think he gave me something.”

“Why would you think that? Did he inform you of having an STI?”

“No.”

“Have you felt a burning sensation when you urinate?”

“No.”

“Then why do you think you have something?” He said through gritted teeth.

“Because my dick’s tender.”

The guy glared at Dean, and then gave a deep sigh. He knew what had to happen.

“Please remove your pants. I’ll need to examine you.” He gave another sigh as he went and grabbed a pair of gloves. Without a further ado, Dean dropped trou yet again. Still looking forward as the guy handled him again. “May I ask a question?”

“Well, you’re holding my manhood, so knock yourself out.”

“When you were engaging in intercourse, where you against a wall at any point?”

Dean nodded, trying not to remember how at one point he had Benny’s legs around his waist while he fucked him against the stall’s wall.

“It would appear you have a slight abrasion on your penis that would be causing the tenderness.”

“So what does that mean?”

“While you were engaging in intercourse—”

“Dude, just say sex.”

“No. Anyway, during the act, it appears your penis scraped up against something and became irritated.”

“So, nothing’s wrong?”

“No, it doesn’t appear to be anything wrong. I recommend lotioning the affected area and refrain from sexual activities for a week.”

“Dude,” Dean groaned, “nurse dude, you can’t be serious.”

“I am, and I’m not a nurse.”

“Well, doc,” he said pulling up his underwear, “I don’t think I’ll give up sex for that long. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Your penis will fall off.”

“What?!” His pants were around his waist, but he hadn’t buttoned them yet. “That can happen?”

“No, you idiot.” The doctor said leaving the room and slamming the door again.

**3\. Jo**

After the potential possibility of his dick falling off, not knowing if the doctor was joking or not, Dean took it easy for the next few days. And only lasting three days, it was becoming a pain in the ass not to even jack off. To take his mind off his blue balls, he decided to go to the bar. But that proved to be stupid when he got there and saw all the patrons participating in the bar’s leather night. Guys in harnesses and jockstraps and girls in bralettes and assless chaps. He was dying.

“Fuck me,” he whined watching another group of girls walk by.

“No thanks,” Charlie replied trying to flag down a bartender. She even started to wave her arms to get their attention. It didn’t work. Actually, they seemed to avoid them even more.

“But look at everyone,” he further lamented. A guy brushed up against him reaching for his drink and gave Dean a wink. “Did we have to come here on a theme night?”

“We could always leave,” she was still trying to get someone’s attention. “At this point we’ll be lucky to _smell_ alcohol. Why isn’t anyone paying attention to me?”

“Maybe they already know you’re going to order a shitty beer.”

“Not funny, Dean. Anyway, Keystone isn’t shit.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Don’t knock it ‘til you try it, buddy.”

“It’s ‘cause you don’t have any leather on.” Someone informed them.

They both turned to the person that spoke. Charlie laughed seeing who it was.

“I figured I would see you here, Jo.” She said going over to hug the girl wearing a black leather button-down shirt and pencil skirt combo. Dean’s eyes followed the curves of her body that showed with her skintight clothes. He liked everything about it, even down to her red bottomed heels.

“Well, you know me,” she said calling over a bartender that was stumbling over himself to get to her. “What can I get you?”

“How’d you do that?” Charlie gasped.

“I have my ways,” Jo winked that them, and Dean started to get hard.

“You’re gonna have to stay around all night if we get service _that_ fast.”

Jo laughed. “Maybe I can help with that.” She then turned to the bartender and whispered into his ear. He smiled and grabbed two items from under the bar and handed them to Jo. “Who wants what?”

“I’ll take the cap,” Charlie said quickly and then snapping it out of her hands.

Jo turned to Dean and held out the other item, a red leather collar. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Dean shrugged. What’s the worst that could happen. “Why not.”

“May I,” she asked holding out the strip. He nodded nonchalantly.

From that point on, they continued their night, just with Jo, who proved to be a great companion. Throughout the night she hung around Dean, playing with the collar, and saying things about how it was his color and that maybe he should keep it and wear it again. He loved the attention, not paying much to what Jo was saying. Every so often, Charlie would leave the couple and get more drinks switching Jo and Dean’s drinks from the hard stuff to water and soda without Dean realizing. When he did, Jo persuaded him that if he was sober by the end of the night, she would reward him for being a ‘good boy’. So, when it _was_ time to leave, Jo took Dean back to her place. The moment they stepped into her place Jo’s personality shifted. She ordered him to strip, which he gladly did taking off his clothes in a rush. He was instructed to keep the collar on. When he was naked, she pulled out and clipped on a leash, leading him to the bedroom. The leash was a little weird, but he’d done stranger things to get laid. Being led to the bed and pushed down onto it, Lil’ Dean got very excited. Next, the cuffs came out and that really worried Dean, but Jo reassured him by ‘stroking his ego’ in all the right ways. When he was secure, that was when the toys came out.

Dean doesn’t remember much of the night other than he _did_ cum, violently if he was honest, but other than that it was a complete blank. The one thing he did remember was pain. Not horrendous pain but pain, nonetheless.

“Dean Winchester?” A nurse called breaking him from his reminiscing.

He looked up from his phone, texting Charlie again, mostly to cuss her out that she knew Jo was into torturing balls and didn’t say anything. All he got in response was a bunch of crying laugher emojis. He was going to have to punch whenever he saw her next. With a pained sigh he got up and followed behind the nurse. If he wasn’t in so much pain he’d have asked if there were any other people that worked there. He was then led back to the seemly only room in the clinic, and he waited again.

“What is it this time, Dean?” The doctor asked when he stepped into the room. There wasn’t a hint of professionalism in his voice.

“Not my dick this time.”

“Well, good for you.”

“It’s my balls.”

He gave a deep sigh, looking to the heavens trying to find why _he_ was always the one who was misfortunate enough to always examine Dean. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“No, I’m not. I was out at the bar and I met a friend of a friend. Well, after today she won’t be my friend anymore. I mean, who doesn’t tell a guy that the woman he’s hooking up with is into CBT. You know what that is, right?” The doctor’s left eye twitched. “So she had me tied up and then—”

“Dean,” he interrupted for his own sanity. “I’m sure this is a fascinating story, but can you please disrobe and sit on the exam table.” Dean complied; the cold metal was soothing. The doctor put on gloves again, and pulled a rolling chair over to Dean to examine for any damage.

“Will I ever be able to play the piano again, doc?” Dean asked before the doc got a chance to touch him. The doctor glared at him and started his assessment. Dean smirked at his joke but then hissed in pain. “Can you not be so rough.”

“You’re slightly swollen, but everything seems to be fine. I would recommend to ice your testicles when you get home for as long as you can handle and not engage in any BDSM for the time being.” He stood up and removed his gloves. “But I’ve seen what you do with my suggestions, so live long and prosper.” He started to leave but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“Dude, you know Star Trek?” Dean’s eyes were wide with excitement.

“Yes?”

“You are twenty time hotter now.”

The doctor ripped his arm away in haste. “Thank you?” He hesitantly said and then made it way to the door. When he opened it, he looked back and saw Dean with a smile on his face and his pants around his ankles. Shaking his head, he left the room.

**4\. Donna**

There are things that brothers should never know about each other. At the moment, Sam was wishing he was an only child. That would be better than listening to his brother talk about his latest sexcapades. Since Dean had left, once a month Sam had to endure his brother going into explicit detail of everything he’d done since the last call. He had to listen to that time at the orgy in the locker room, the identical twins that shared everything, and that girl who shot Ping-Pong balls out of a very unsanitary place. At the moment, he was listening about the dominatrix that did a number on his brother’s balls. And then Dean started talking about a doctor. Sam was waiting for the other shoe to drop, maybe something about screwing on an exam table, or using stirrups in a way that weren’t appropriate. But that didn’t happen. His brother _did_ have to put in the detail that his pants were around his ankles but other than that, nothing.

“Is this doctor cute?” Sam interrupted Dean as he was about to talk about God knows what.

“What? No. I mean he’s sexy as hell.”

“That’s not what I asked, Dean.”

“He’s very good looking.”

“Good looking enough that you don’t want to just sleep with him?”

“No one is that good looking,” Dean laughed. But his brother knew that laugh. It was his nervous laugh.

“Whatever you say, Dean.” The eye roll could be felt over the phone. “I have to finish some homework, talk to you next month.”

Before Dean could respond, the line went dead. He didn’t like that doctor. There was no way in hell that was possible. Being away from home was for sowing his wild oats. And that was what he was gonna do. Grabbing his keys, he left to the closest bar so he could find someone to take his mind off of… Fuck that. He just wanted to get laid. He grabbed a drink as he scouted the room for a potential partner for the night. There were a few that he would go for but for some reason they didn’t strike his fancy. It was as if something was missing with each and every one of them. Growing frustrated with himself, he was about to leave when a woman walked up to him. She still wasn’t what he was looking for but at that point he’d sleep with anyone. Walking back to his dorm, she tried to get to know him, and under normal circumstances he would have divulged but he kept wondering what he was looking for.

“Donna?” A voice asked behind them.

They turned around and Dean saw his doctor leaving a dorm room.

“Cassie, what are you doing here?”

“It’s Castiel and I live here,” he then noticed her companion. “Dean?”

“Hey doc. I didn’t know you lived here. I’m on the third floor.” They lived on different floors, explaining why their paths never crossed.

Castiel looked at the pair with a skeptical expression on his face. “Yes, I do. Dean, I must warn you—”

“Cassie,” Donna warned herself.

He rolled his eyes. “Okay, just be safe.” He closed the door and left.

Dean watched the doctor leave, with a smile on his face. He had a way to bother him away from the clinic. A tug on his hand brought him back. He smiled at Donna, finally knowing her name, and led her upstairs. It wasn’t a remarkable time. In actuality, he didn’t remember much from the night. They had sex, they got off, and she left. She didn’t even stay for a second round.

“Dean Winchester?” A nurse called, yet again, breaking him from his reminiscing.

Getting up, he groaned a little louder than he intended. There were two girls who eyed him suspiciously and a young man that looked on with sympathy. Following slowly behind, Dean was led back to the same room. He _had_ to ask if there were other people there and other rooms. The nurse laughed and informed him yes to both. He was just lucky enough to be with the same people all the time. Dean didn’t think he was lucky to be at the clinic so often, but he didn’t say anything.

“Hello, Dean.” The doctor greeted as he entered the room.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Well I have good news and bad news.”

“Hit me was the bad news first.”

“The test came back. You have gonorrhea.”

Dean looked at the doctor in disbelief. “What could possibly be the good news?”

“It’s treatable.”

“So do I get some pills or something like that?”

“Yes.” There was a knock on the door, and then the nurse came in with a tray that she left near the examination table. Castiel thanked her and she left. “Now can you pull down your pants?”

“What the hell is that for?” He exclaimed eyeing the needle in the tray.

“You’ll need a one-time injection and then I’ll prescribe you some antibiotics as well.”

“Why do I have to take my pants off?”

“It’ll be more effective if it’s injected in your buttocks.”

“Are you sure you don’t just want to see my dick again?”

Cas smirked, much to Dean enjoyment. So he complied and dropped his pants again, turning around so his ass was facing the doctor. Hearing rubber gloves snapped onto place made Dean’s cock harden. But the needle going in killed the mood.

"You know, you could have just worn a condom and you wouldn’t have to come back."

Dean turned around sharply, gearing up to tell this, yes hot, doctor and tell him off. And maybe explain why he didn’t wear condoms, but it all died when he looked down at the doctor. Cas was staring up with his blue eyes that stunned Dean. His dick started to rise again. Dean would’ve loved for Cas to reach out and grab him, but instead the doctor moved back successfully ruining the moment. Even though the moment had passed, that still didn’t stop him from getting harder.

“Let me prescribe you some antibiotics.” Cas was writing on a pad. “Now, I know how well you listen to me, but this time you have to listen. You’ll have to take these pills for a few days, and then after that you can’t have sex for a while.”

“So…” Dean was trying to focus on anything else to get his boner to go down. He couldn’t get Castiel’s eyes out of his head. The rip of paper distracted him enough.

“Here you go, Dean. If you have any questions, just come back in and someone will be able to help.” He was about to leave but turned around. “And just remember, Dean, wrap it before you tap it.” He said with a wink then left the room.

Dean was so fucked.

**5\. Dean**

It was a week after midterms, so that meant it had almost been two months since Dean had sex. So that meant after his gonorrhea treatment was finished, and he was able to have sex again, he didn’t. Whenever he went out and tried to hookup with someone, he’d always be turned down. At first he thought it was a fluke, he was just having an off night, but then it happened again, and again, and again. When he asked his friends about it, no one said anything, but they looked as if they knew exactly why. He even asked Benny, who instead of answering took a swing at Dean. He reiterated that no one could find out what they did. That time, it worked better since they weren’t naked and cum wasn’t dripping out of Benny’s ass. It wasn’t until he saw Charlie that he found out. As it turned out, Donna told everyone that she got gonorrhea from him, not the other way around. After that, that information spread like wildfire around campus. Dean was pissed, rightfully so, and when he tried to confront Donna it was like she disappeared. But if that was the case, how did he get a STI?

And there was something good came out of it. Not for Dean, but for his brother Sam. For the past two months there wasn’t any scarring new stories that Sam wished there was a way to wash his brain.

Actually, there _was_ something good that came out that for Dean. With all the extra time not having sex, he studied and was passing his classes with B’s. And to relieve his rising tension, Dean had become a jackoff master, something he’d thought he mastered in high school. Who knew there was so many different ways to flog the dong?

That was how Dean was at the moment. He had queued up one of his resent favorite porno videos. It was about a young man getting a checkup from another young man dressed like a doctor. He didn’t know why he liked it so much, he’d never liked medical play before. But that video, and others like it, made him blow a lot faster than normal. He hadn’t seen either of the men fuck the other, let alone cum, and he was already shutting his laptop and wiping himself off. He was determined to see some actual action before his big finish. Pumping some lube into his hand, he pushed play and started slicking up his dick. Going slow at first he watched the doctor, the only way anyone would figure that out was because he wore a lab coat, tell his patient to disrobe. Going over the head and then back down as the patient got naked faster then any human should be able to and jumped back on the exam table. The doctor started his exam that made no sense since the guy came in for a sore throat. But Dean didn’t care about the story as he watched the doctor touch and tease his patient, saying something about a prostate exam. He resisted the urge to move faster so he added more lube to his hand. By the time the doctor had two fingers in his partner and his mouth on the patient’s cock, Dean though he was going to cum. No, he couldn’t yet. He wanted to see what happened next. Another pump of lube. The doctor was now naked too and there was a slight burning…

Dean stopped. That wasn’t right. At all. He slide his hand up and down again and the burning intensified. Staring at his slightly red dick, didn’t stop the pain. Looking at the lube, thinking that he might have jacked off too much and developed an allergy to it (That can happen, right?) he noticed to his horror that his lube had been knocked over and for who knows how long into his session, he’d been slathering his dick with hand sanitizer. He was going to kill Sam for warning him about the upcoming flu season and told him to get the sanitizer. What the _fuck_. He needed to go to the hospital. No, how was he going to explain that to a doc—

Or he could just got downstairs and see if Cas could do an unscheduled appointment. He’d been meaning to see him again, and a pain in the dick was the perfect excuse. Grabbing a pair of underwear, Dean tried to wipe off the lube and sanitizer and before he could cuss even more then he had been, he put on a pair of sweats and quickly left his room. Taking the safer option of the elevator, he went down the two floors and hobbled his way to Cas’ dorm room.

“Please be alone, please be alone, please be alone,” Dean mumbled as he knocked on the door. He groaned was the door opened.

“Dean?”

“Hey there, Cas. How are you?”

“Are you okay?”

“I’d be better if I could come— “Not the time. “Can we talk in your room?”

Cas raised an eyebrow but moved out of the way, gesturing for the other to enter. He watched Dean slowly move into the room.

“Dean, are you okay?”

“Can you close the door?”

He did. “What’s going on? Are you hurt?”

“You can say that. Can you not laugh or anything while I tell you what happened.” Cas opened his mouth but shut it as he nodded. “You know how I had gonorrhea? Well the bitch that gave it to me told everyone that _I_ was the one that gave it to _her_. That’s just stupid, because even though I don’t like wearing condoms, I’ve never had a problem before. No pregnancies and no STIs. You know how lucky that makes me? Like once or twice maybe but not for two fucking years. And now that everyone thinks I gave someone something, I’ve become a pariah. I haven’t gotten laid for two months. All I’ve done is play with myself and tonight I was jacking off and somehow I got hand sanitizer on my dick and it feels like it’s on fire.” He looked into the blue eyes that did him in months before. “Can you make sure I won’t fall off or something?”

Castiel was so confused. “Dean, your penis won’t fall off— You tried to masturbate with hand sanitizer?”

“No. Do you think I’m crazy or something? If I didn’t have lube I’d probably jack off with my spit if I had to.”

“Good to know. Dean, I don’t know what you want me to do.”

“Can you see if everything is okay down there? It’s burning and I don’t want to go to the hospital to explain this.”

“I don’t have any equipment.”

“Look, dude, I won’t tell anyone. Please, from one guy to another?”

Cas looked at his uninvited guest skeptically, but then gave a sigh. “Pull down your pants.” Without a second thought, Dean did. Before his life went to shit, being naked from the waist down was a common occurrence. He would’ve commented on it if his dick didn’t feel like someone was pushing pins into it. “Well, you penis is still functional, you still have an erection.” The touch of Cas’ hand on his junk did something weird to Dean. It still hurt but he was getting even more excited? “I can already tell you have a bad reaction to the sanitizer.”

“Cas—” Dean gasped.

He moved his hand down the shaft. “But I don’t see anything of concern.”

“Cas, can you—"

Up the shaft, now touching the head. “You should shower to remove any—"

"Cas you're gonna-- you gotta--”

Nothing else could be said. Dean was lost in the bliss as he came, pumping his hips forward into Castiel’s lax hand. When he finally came down, he looked down and saw the doctor’s face covered in his cum.

“Cas,” he panted out, “I’m—”

“Get out.”

“What?”

He looked up, his eyes an icy blue. “Get out, Dean. Get the hell out and never come back.”

“Look, I didn’t know how sensitive—”

Cas pulled his shirt off and wiped his face. “I don’t care. Please leave or I’ll call someone to make you leave.”

“I’m sorry, Cas.”

Still wiping the cum from his face, Cas didn’t say anything. Dean pulled up his pants and slinked out.

Fuck.

**+1. Castiel**

Dean didn’t have an active social life any longer. True, he was still fighting the stigma of having an STI, but that didn’t bother him. What bothered him was that no matter how hard he tried, Castiel wouldn’t have anything to do with him. No matter how many times he apologized for the unwanted facial. Not that he was ever able to say that. The first time he pretended to have another STI, but his luck finally ran out when he met one of the other doctors that also worked at the clinic. She really needed to work on her bedside manner. But the good news was he was still clean, not having sex with anyone other than his hand will help. The next time, he asked the nurse about him, not that she provided any information. But going to the clinic for the fifth time in a week drew some questions, so Dean had to stop.

Out of desperation, he asked his friends which proved to be just as useless as he figured it would be. The guys he worked out with gave terrible suggestions, things that only a half brained idiot would think worked. Maybe that was why they suggested them. Even talking to Charlie was pointless when she said she could find anything about Castiel if she had his last name. Dean was going to use that as the backup plan. A Plan Z type of backup plan. His desperation went so far he even asked his younger brother about it. After Sam laughed for a good five minutes at Dean’s foolishness, he was the only one that actually gave good advice. To just go to Cas’ dorm room and force him to listen to as many apologies Dean felt was necessary. So that was why he was standing in front of Cas’ door debating whether to knock or not. He finally concluded to just get it over with when he heard someone walk into the building.

“What are you doing, Dean?” Cas yelled down the empty hallway.

Dean jumped away from the door as if it was the one who yelled. “Jeez, Cas, warn a guy.” He said clenching his chest.

Cas rolled his eyes and unlocked his door. “Leave Dean.”

“Hey, that’s not fair. All I’m trying to do is apologize and you’re being an ass.”

“And how were you going to apologize? Doing what you did just doesn’t go away with a simple ‘I’m sorry’.”

That got Dean thinking. Cas was right. Cumming on a guy like that wasn’t something a simple apology could fix. But he knew of a way to make it equal.

Pushing Cas into the dorm, he followed in and closed the door.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m going to do the right thing.” He said and got on his knees. “Take off your pants.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Let me blow you and then we’ll be even.”

“Are you insane? How is giving me a blowjob going to equal all of this?”

“I don’t know, but it’s the only thing I can think of.” They stared at each other for what felt like hours, neither of them moving. That was until Cas started to laugh. “This isn’t a laughing matter, Cas.”

“Isn’t it?” He knelt down to be I level with Dean. “You don’t have to suck me off, Dean. It’s an interesting offer but—”

“Please,” Dean begged, stopping Cas from continuing, “I haven’t stopped thinking about you and I really need to do this.” He didn’t know why he said that, but it was out of his mouth before he could think. The following silence made him wonder what Cas was feeling, but he didn’t dare look.

“Why?” Cas eventually said.

“I don’t know,” Dean shrugged. “I just think you’re a sexy guy.” He chanced a look and saw that Castiel wasn’t impressed. “And I really want to get to know you too.” Cas’ expression softened.

“And blowing me is going to let you do that?”

“If you let me.” He hoped.

“Dean, you don’t have to do this. We could go on a date, grab some dinner and—"

“C’mon,” Dean smirked, “you’ve seen my dick a number of times, it’s only fair that I get you see yours.”

“That is the weakest excuse.”

“But it’s working, isn’t it?”

Cas tried not to smile as he stood up. Unbuckling his belt, he watched Dean lick his lips. Unfastening his button and lowering his zipper, Dean straightened his posture on his knees. Giving a sigh as he put his thumbs past the elastic of his briefs and shoving his undies and pants down in one go. Dean was in awe when he finally got to see Cas naked, at least from the waist down. He licked his lips again staring at Cas’ dick. It was already half hard, and it wasn’t very long, maybe about 5 inches when he would be fully hard, but thicker than Dean’s was. It was a thing of beauty to Dean. Gently grasping it, he heard Cas gasp as he gave a lick. That was a sound he was going to love hearing again. Putting it into his mouth, Dean hummed getting an even better taste then that lick. He wanted more. And he was going to take it. Moving forward, Dean was able to take Cas all the way in, not having much of a problem, and hearing Cas moan. Now _that_ was a sound he was going to love hearing again. Moving back, he eagerly went forward, feeling the full length in his mouth as he ran his tongue as he went back again. Feeling Cas’ hands on his head, Dean moved faster, wanting more to taste. Hearing Cas pant his name was sending him to another world. A world that Dean never wanted to leave. But with one final forward motion, Cas’ dick was as far back in Dean’s mouth that it could reach. The hands gripping his’s hair and the taste of Cas’ cum sent Dean over the edge himself. Hearing and feeling Cas regain himself, he moved back and was able to see how he had unraveled the doctor. Maybe that was how the porno ended. Who cared.

“That was…” Cas gasped.

“It was,” Dean smirked. He licked his lips again, the last of Cas’ cum still on his tongue. “Can we go on that date now?”

Cas pulled Dean up and kissed him, trying to get a taste himself. He didn’t know if he did or not, but that didn’t matter. “Yeah,” he said when they finally pulled away from each other. He got dressed and kissed Dean again.

“Great.” Dean felt the wet patch and knew that was going to be uncomfortable later on. “Let me change my pants before we go.”

He started to go but was held back with a hand on his wrist. He looked back at Cas.

“Or, we can order in.”

“I’m still going to be sticky.” He argued

“You don’t have to wear pants.” Dean raised an eyebrow. “It isn’t like I haven’t seen your dick before.”

Dean laughed and drew Cas in for another kiss.

His luck had come back.

Thank God.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story, I had a lot of fun writing it. And before anyone asks about the title, it's a joke from a book, so if you know where its from, 50 points for you. If you like this and have another prompt for me, or just want to chat you can message me on twitter (https://twitter.com/musiclove9151) or on tumblr (musiclove915).


End file.
